The 30th Annual Hunger Games! (SYOT CLOSED)
by Icebreeze Of ThunderClan
Summary: "They don't think about what they use to kill us, they just send us in and watch as 23 kids get murdered without giving a second glance. They give us training scores as they watch as people trip over one another trying to sponsor the tributes with the highest odds. But who cares if they kill us, right? Nobody in the Capitol does. Nobody in the Districts do either."
1. The FINAL Tribute List

**Thank you for all your submissions! The District 1 reaping will be posted shortly. **

**Here's the final tribute list...**

District 1 Female: Lime Strawberry Ustakia, Age 13

District 1 Male: Titanium Donner, Age 16

District 2 Female: Quinn Evanson, Age 14

District 2 Male: Kieran Winchester, Age 18

District 3 Female: Marinee Blue Hollyhock, Age 14

District 3 Male: Simmantus Glover, Age 16

District 4 Female: Bay Maritza, Age 18

District 4 Male: Arius Knott, Age 17

District 5 Female: Kara Johnson, Age 16

District 5 Male: James Hollow, Age 17

District 6 Female: Angel, Age 14

District 6 Male: Tyran Leyt, Age 17

District 7 Female: Eclipse Rose, Age 15

District 7 Male: Kai Rahza, Age 13

District 8 Female: Rosalyn Winters, Age 12

District 8 Male: Timothy Kane, Age 18

District 9 Female: Dinah Dawson, Age 15

District 9 Male: Jack Morgenstern, Age 17

District 10 Female: Raven Sakim, Age 16

District 10 Male: Cheval Cavaleri, Age 17

District 11 Female: Grace Valeria, Age 16

District 11 Male: Damon Ross, Age 18

District 12 Female: MacKenzie Clearwater, Age 13

District 12 Male: Matthew Meyers, Age 15

**Once again, thanks for all of your submissions! :)**

**-Icebreeze**


	2. District One Reaping (Titanium and Lime)

**Chapter One **

**District 1 Reaping**

**Titanium's POV**

"Titanium!" My little sister yelled in excitement as she sped down the road to our house where I was, sitting on the front porch before the reaping.

"Mother says you're going to volunteer this year." She said, annoyance clear in her gaze. I shrugged.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. I'll come home either way." I said. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

"I've seen what happens to the people who volunteer. They end up dying because they think they're going to win but they don't." She muttered.

"District 1 _will _have a victor this year, Shine." I assured her. "Come on, we have to get ready. I can't go to the Capitol looking like a dirty pig, now can I?"

Shine giggled. I helped her dress in a pretty white lace gown that belongs to my mother wore to her last reaping. I braided her hair too.

"You look lovely." I complemented her as I walked upstairs to get on my own clothes on.

I chose a fancy black tux that I've had for awhile, but it seemed fitting for this occasion. The sirens went off and Shine and I walked slowly to the square.

"Go and sign in and stand over there." I told her, motioning to the group of thirteen year olds as I got in line.

The mayor walked up and did his boring speech about the Dark Days and the Treaty of Treason. The video played, and soon our escort was on stage squealing.

"Welcome, welcome! I'm Flora Hart, District One's escort for the 30th Annual Hunger Games!" A woman with a high pitched voice and crazy blue corkscrew curls said, as bubbly as ever.

"Now, let's start with the girls." Flora walked over to the HUGE reaping bowl and pulled out a name.

"Purple Le-!"

"I Volunteer!" Someone's voice rang out from the crowd before Flora could even finish.

A thirteen year old girl ran up to the stage, completely breath-less. She had long, waist-length slightly curly blonde hair that had a red bow in it. Some of the crowd actually laughed.

"What's your name?" Flora asked.

"Lime Strawberry Ustakia." She announced, slightly squeaky.

"Now, for the boys!" Flora said, walking over to the other reaping bowl.

"Chester Ustakia!" This was the moment I had been waiting for. I shoved the boys in front of me aside and shouted loudly..

"I Volunteer!"

I walked up to the stage, smirking, knowing I was on camera. Flora asked me my name and I grinned.

"Titanium Donner."

**Lime Strawberry's POV**

"Marine, you know that you'll get caught one day." I roll my eyes as I look at the barbie pink lipstick in my hands.

"We didn't even get chased!" My two best friends, Marine and Purple say at the same time.

"This is so cool!" Marine says as she pulls out the envelope with a coupon for plastic surgery. "But seriously, who wants to have plastic surgery? I like my face how it is, thank you very much."

Recently, my best friends, Marine and Purple had been stealing from the warehouses containing the luxury items for the Capitol like handbags, make-up, face gems, and these big screens too heavy to carry.

They often get chased by peacekeepers and come back empty-handed, but early this morning they stole a whole bunch of things, like the lipstick for example.

I hear the reaping sirens and I run to the square and sigh in, Purple and Marine behind me. I tuck the lipstick in my pocket and fix the bow in my hair.

The mayor says his boring speech about the Dark Days and the rebellion and why it led to the Hunger Games. Our escort flounces on-stage and smiles at everyone.

"Welcome, welcome! I'm Flora Hart, District One's escort for the 30th Annual Hunger Games! Now, let's start with the girls." She announces.

She reaches a hand into the reaping bowl and picks a name.

"Purple Le-"

"I Volunteer!" The words leave my mouth before I know what I'm saying. Purple and Marine stand behind me, horrified.

"No.." Purple whispers as I run up onto the stage.

"What's your name?" Flora asks me as some of the crowd laughs at the thirteen year old in front of them. I put on a brave face and say my name.

"Lime Strawberry Ustakia!" I announce, my voice higher than usual.

"Excellent! Now for the boys!" Flora says, slightly put off by my unusual red eyes.

"Chester Ustakia!" I freeze, looking into the general direction of where he is. Where my brother is.

_Please someone volunteer! Please, anyone!_ I think desperately as someone shoves their way through the crowd.

"I volunteer!" A deep male voice shouts from the fifteen year old section. He walks up to the stage, smirking.

"What's _your _name?" Flora asks.

"Titanium Donner."

We shake hands and are dragged into the justice building to say our goodbyes to our friends and family.

**I hoped you liked it! The District 2 reaping will be up soon. **

**- Icebreeze**


End file.
